deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Greenberet69/Last Battle 3 of 9: SHIELD Trainees vs. Teen Titans
The S.H.I.E.L.D. Trainees: The team of young Marvel Heroes being trained by the legendary Nick Fury to become the best SHIELD agents and even to become the next Avengers. VS. The Teen Titans: ''' '''The young team of DC Heroes who protect the city of Jump City, gaining allies with other DC Heroes and fighting against the Brotherhood of Evil. When these two young teams of Heroes come face off which teamwill come out and show '''WHO IS DEADLIEST!?' It's the old Marvel vs. DC Battle Both protected the Earth from Supervillian threats. Battle Notes 5 vs. 5 Battleground *Jump City *New York Battleground Jump City New York The Teams X-Factors SHIELD Trainees-Teen Titans Teamwork 100-100: (Obviously) Combat Experience: 100-100: Both have foughten against tough and powerful DC and Marvel Villians. Spiderman-Robin 95 Intelligence 95 '''Edge Even:' Both are very smart as Parker is a smart kid with an IQ of 145 and Robin being trained by Batman himself. 97 Strength 89 Edge Spider-Man; Spidey has increased Superhuman Strength where as Robin is just a regular human although is tough himself. 90 Psychological Health 90 Edge Even: Both Spidey and Robin lost their parents at a young age and while that will continue to haunt them for the rest of their lives they have shown to always put those memories aside to fight their foes. 100 Physicality 94 Edge Spider-Man: Spiderman is a Superhuman where as Robin while strong in some areas isn't a superhuman. 94 Training 97 Edge Robin:''' 'Robin has been trained by the Batman for a lot more longer years where as Spidey just recently started being trained by the Legendary Nick Fury.' Nova-Starfire 100 Speed 100 Edge Even: Both have shown to fly very fast. 95 Strength 100 Edge Starfire: While Nova is strong Starfire has been able to lift stuff that even Cyborg has to use two hands for using just One Hand. 90 Hand-To-Hand Combat 97 Edge Starfire: Starfire has shown to be almost at Robin's level of hand-to-hand though not as good as him of course where as Nova has shown to mostly rely on attacking from Long Range only engaging in hand to hand when neccessary. Power-Man-Cyborg 100 Strength 100 Edge Even: Both are strong man being able to lift up tons of heavy stuff. 98 Durability 89 Edge Power Man: Power Man is said to have unbreakable Skin and while Cyborg himself is Durable he does happen to sometimes break apart in Battle and his body constatly not all the time needs batteries to power up. 95 Hand-to-Hand 95 Edge Even: While both are not master level Hand-to-Hand fighters they are both strong and have Hand-to-Hand training. Iron Fist-Raven 100 Calm Under Fire 100 Edge Even: (Reason they are the Calm Ones of the team) They are both shown to be very calm no matter what. 96 Strength 89 Edge Iron Fist: '''Raven is strong but in terms of pysical strength Iron Fist takes this and becasue of his Chi Augmentation his strength increases. 89 Magical Abilities 100 '''Edge Raven: Raven has a lot of magic attacks that she uses in combat where as Iron Fist is only with his Chi Augmentation. White Tiger-Beast Boy 100 Speed 87 (100 When in the Right Animal Form for Speed) Edge Even: In his humainod form Beast Boy is not very fast but when turning into the right animal his speed will increase. White Tiger thanks to her amulet has increased her speed. 96 Agility 87 Edge White Tiger: White Tiger is very agile being able to dodge a lot of attacks where as Beast Boy none of his animal forms are as agile as her. 95 Hand-to-Hand 95 Edge Even: White Tiger is a skilled Hand-to-Hand fighter where as Beast Boy while ain't some of his Animal Forms are. Personal Opinion: This is going to be a close Battle and both teams are very even so I will leave this up to you Users to decide Who is Deadliest! Category:Blog posts